Ask Human Octavia
Ask Human Octavia is a light slice-of-life style ask blog with a loose narrative. It features Octavia in her human form answering questions with her camera. Often times Vinyl Scratch will join her. The blog updates roughly once a week with a new picture, and from time to time will answer with a more text-heavy post. Otherwise, dialog and text is used sparingly, with more focus placed on art and visual storytelling. Story Octavia is a striving musician living in Manehattan with her roommate, Vinyl Scratch. Out of curiosity, she starts an ask blog. She doesn't speak much about her job, or Vinyl's job. The blog is more focused on her home life and her relationship with Vinyl. The two live in a fairly well furnished apartment, the setting of most of the entries. Octavia Octavia is slightly introverted, mature, and intelligent. She is talented and has boasted skills in Cello, Double Bass, Violin, and Viola. Though she does go out with Vinyl from time to time, she prefers to be working. She doesn't hate fun, but she is tired out easily. Whenever Vinyl is on screen, an annoyed Octavia is usually close by. She expresses a lot of embarrassment at Vinyl's antics, but rarely tries to stop her physically. In the end she does smile at Vinyl's jokes, even if she never lets Vinyl see that. Vinyl Scratch Vinyl, in contrast, is extremely outgoing and is often out late at night. She loves fun and parties, but it is revealed that she is also extremely sweet and considerate to Octavia, putting Octavia before herself in many situations. She is also quite perverted and likes to mess with Octavia by posting dirty jokes on the blog whenever she gets the chance. When she isn't partying or being perverted, Vinyl is often seen being lazy, however she somehow gets a lot of work done and always pays the bills on time. Other Characters Other characters occasionally appear to help out in some situations. Octavia is established friends with Derpy and Lyra. Tumblrverse Ponies and Humans Humans and ponies live in parallel universes, intertwined so that they are fully aware of their pony selves while maintaining human forms. Likewise, the human versions are aware of their pony counterparts. At no point do they find this weird. When a pony/person acts, equivalent actions are taken across both universes. For example, if Human Octavia was eating, at the same moment Pony Octavia would also be eating. If there is an action that would be exclusive to one race, an equivalent is action is taken in its place, (Driving somewhere would be the equivalent of galloping to the same place). Elf ears and Wing ears Earth ponies, unicorns, and pegasi are differentiated by their ears rather than obvious physiological features. Earth ponies have "Human" ears, unicorns have "elf ears", and pegasi have "wing ears". Each race retains their unique abilities, so unicorns can still use magic and pegasi can still fly, but through different means than their horns and wings respectively. There is much disagreement about the aesthetic of using the different ears, but the author has decided that the ears will remain within the AHO universe (however, the ears may be excluded from external unrelated works by the same author). Technology 21st century technology exists and is widely utilized. Octavia uses a computer to post her blog, and in certain entries technology like TVs and videos games are visible. Octavia and Vinyl can also be seen using cell phones. Interaction with other blogs Octavia has crossed over to AskHumanRainbowShy and MotherlyScootaloo. During these crossovers, the characters not part of the AHO universe do not follow the same appearance conventions as AHO characters do. Trivia/Extra -In some entries, Octavia and Vinyl can be heard. Octavia is played by Meredith Sims while Vinyl is played by Jasmine Carbonell. -Cutie Marks, instead of appearing on their flanks, appears in the eyes. The characters can make them appear at will. -Video games have been mentioned several times. Pokemon, Minecraft, and Ragnarok Online have been the subjects of several entries. Category:Humanized ponies Category:Ask blog Category:Background Character Category:Draw blog